Father in the Shadows
by Lord Mornstein
Summary: So this story is based on a king's life as he begs for his father to come back. The characters all belong to me so please don't gripe at me. Thank you. Note: Damn and hell are said in this story, but that's it. No other use of profanity.
1. By The Shore

I'm revising this story so it may look a little weird for a while.

* * *

"Meriwether? Meriwether, wake up. C'mon, wake up brother..." A familiar voice called.

The sound of rain rushed towards Meriwether's ears.

 _'Rain?'_ Meriwether thought to himself, realizing he was outside, lying on the ground.

"Meriwether, wake up." The voice called again.

Meriwether started coughing, water coming out of his mouth.

 _'Water? Why is, there water in my mouth?'_ Meriwether thought.

How could water have gotten in his mouth? He continued to cough, his hand starting to move. The texture of the ground indicated he was lying on the shore. He felt someone bring his back up off the ground.

"Meriwether, are you alright?"

"M-Morn...stein?" Meriwether wheezed, looking up faintly at his older brother.

Mornstein rubbed Meriwether's back, allowing the water to come out of his lungs. Meriwether's left ear lopped over, his vision extremely blurry.

"What...happened, Mornstein?" Meriwether said, his eyes trying to focus specifically on Mornstein.

"I found you in the water. I had to drag you out onto the shore and get all the water out of your lungs." Mornstein explained, getting Meriwether up off the ground.

Meriwether groaned and let out a watery cough. Mornstein stood up and started walking away from the shore, a loud crack of thunder echoing over Meridia. Meriwether took in a deep, shaky, wheezy, breath. He started to feel really queasy. Mornstein looked down at Meriwether, his brow creasing in both worry, and concern. He kept walking towards the trees that lead to the castle, keeping a slow and steady pace incase his brother feels sick. Meriwether moaned and curled in Mornstein's arms, his body shaking. Mornstein pulled his cape off and covers Meriwether with it, hoping it'll help. Mornstein got to the castle and gets Meriwether inside as quick as he can.

"Mornstein...I'm s-s-so...c-cold," Meriwether stuttered.

"I know Meriwether, I know," Mornstein closed the door of the castle and pulled his cape off of Meriwether so it could dry.

Meriwether sneezed, and tried to curl as close to Mornstein as he could. Their younger sister Meadowlark saw them and walked up to them.

"Mornstein? Is Meriwether alright?" She asked, looking up at Mornstein since she was shorter than him.

Meriwether looked at her wearily and sneezed again. Mornstein looked down at Meadowlark.

"He was unconscious in the water, so I had to drag him out onto the shore," he said, sighing in the process.

"Should I go get Balthazar?" Meadowlark asked, looking at Meriwether and then back at Mornstein.

Mornstein looked down at Meriwether, knowing that Alois or Kronos would be a better choice.

"No. Get Alois. He'll be a better caretaker for Meriwether at this present moment in time." Mornstein suggested.

"Alright, if that's who I am to go get, then I'll go get him now," Meadowlark said as she turned around, and started to walk away to get Alois.

Meriwether sneezed again, this time the sound being higher in pitch. He shook a little faster, almost causing Mornstein to drop him.

"Don't worry Meriwether, Alois will get you warmed up soon," Mornstein said, a small hint of worry in his voice.

Meadowlark came back with Alois a couple of minutes later.

"Lord Mornstein," Alois said quietly, looking at him.

Mornstein turned and looked at Alois and Meadowlark, Meriwether still in his arms shaking. He walked towards Alois and looked down at Meriwether.

"Make sure he doesn't have hypothermia." Mornstein said lightly, carefully handing his brother over to Alois.

Alois nodded and took Meriwether upstairs to his room. Mornstein let out a long sigh.

"Mornstein?" Meadowlark looked up at him. "Do you think Meriwether's gonna be ok?"

"I-..." Mornstein couldn't get the sentence out.

"Mornstein?" Meadowlark looked at him worried.

Mornstein opened his mouth, but no words come out.

"Mornstein?" Meadowlark touched his hand.

Mornstein looked at her, his brow creasing in worry.

"Mornstein?" Meadowlark said his name a third time.

"I-..." once again the words got stuck in his throat. "I don't...know, Meadowlark," Mornstein finally said, his heart being pierced to the core.

He swallowed and started to walk away.

"Mornstein?" Meadowlark reached her hand out, but just let her arm drop to her side.

Mornstein walked upstairs past Meriwether's room. He stopped and looked at the floor, his eyes starting to swell with tears. He swiped his hand under his eyes quickly and started walking away from the door.

"Lord Mornstein?" Alois called.

Mornstein turned around and looked at his servant.

"Yes Alois?" He said, now starting to pry for an answer.

"Lord Meriwether does not, fortunately, have hypothermia." Alois said, allowing Mornstein to breathe a sigh or relief.

"That's good," Mornstein said.

"Indeed it is. But," Alois started.

"But...what?" Mornstein looked at Alois confused.

"But, Lord Meriwether has been progressively throwing up water." Alois said, rubbing his foot into the floor slightly.

"Oh? And, that's a bad thing to you Alois?" Mornstein said, tilting his head.

"You don't think that's a bad thing my Lord?" Alois looked up at Mornstein puzzled.

"Well, if it's getting the water out of his system, then no, I don't see what's wrong with it. If more than just water is being released, then it would be a bad thing." Mornstein explained, twisting his staff around a bit.

"I guess you have a point Lord Mornstein." Alois said, cocking his head to the side.

Mornstein's nose started to tingle. He sneezed, causing Alois to jump slightly.

"Are you ok Lord Mornstein?" Alois asked, his brow creasing in concern.

Mornstein rubbed his nose.

"Everything I'm wearing is still drenched in rainwater. Speaking of drenched, did you get Meriwether dried off and into dryer clothing?" Mornstein asked, taking his sash off.

"Yes I did. Lord Meriwether was a little reluctant, but I got it all taken care of." Alois said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, I have my own fur to dry. Come in and talk to me about my brother if ya have anything important to say, alright?" Mornstein ordered, taking his crown off and running his fingers across one of the jewels on it.

"Yes sir." Alois answered, heading back into Meriwether's room.

Mornstein headed for his and Azura's room, resting his hand against the jeweled door. He pushed the door open and walked in slowly.

 _'Azura will to kill me for sure for tracking sand into the castle'_ Mornstein thought to himself.

He took his belt off and set it on the dresser to dry. Mornstein sighed.

"Why did Meriwether even go outside in the first place?" He asked himself as he leaned his staff against the wall. "I know he likes sitting by the shore and all, but he knew we weren't supposed to have good weather tonight."

Mornstein pulled his boots and gloves off. He was a little hesitant to take off his necklace though. He touched his hand to the diamond shaped jewel and sighed. The jewel-encrusted necklace was passed down from Mornstein's family for generations. It was given to the oldest child in the family, and Mornstein was the oldest.

"Father..." Mornstein sighed and walked towards the window.

Mornstein's father, Lord Socrates, had left a long time ago to ally another kingdom during a long, tedious, war.

"Why haven't you come back...?" Mornstein said faintly.

He couldn't be getting emotional, could he? Mornstein was the king of Meridia. Kings don't get emotional, right? Mornstein walked away from the window and grabbed a towel. He started drying his fur as best as he can, as images and memories of his father swarm his mind. Certain flashbacks come to him, his eyes filling with tears.

 _'Don't give in Mornstein. Don't get emotional. You have to stay strong'_ He thought to himself, trying to keep his emotional teeter-totter balanced.

Mornstein got himself dry and pulled on dry clothes.

"I'm not used to wearing full on clothes. Not even my formal wear includes this much clothing." Mornstein sighed, knowing he really had nothing else to wear.

Mornstein yawned and placed his hand on the large jewel of his necklace again.

"Perhaps, it would be a good idea, if I got some rest," Mornstein suggested to himself quietly.

He slowly took the jeweled necklace off and laid it on the bedside table. He yawned again, stretching at the same time.

 _'I just hope that when I wake up in the morning, Meriwether will be alright'_ He thought to himself before lying down and quickly falling into a deep, quiet, sleep.

When Azura came in to the bedroom, she saw Mornstein curled up on the bed, snoring softly. She laughed a little and kissed his forehead.

"My sleepy king," she smiled.


	2. Not How a King Is

Mornstein doesn't wake up as early as he normally does the next morning. He slept through most of the morning, mostly mumbling Meriwether and Socrates' names. When he finally woke up, it was because he heard Meriwether moan. Mornstein sat up and yawned, stretching as well.

"Alois should be in Meriwether's room with him. Is he not in there at the moment or, is Meriwether just being reluctant?" Mornstein asked himself as he stood up and popped his back and neck.

His fur was a mess, but he didn't bother to try and tame its unruliness at the moment. He walked towards the door, scratching behind his left ear. Mornstein pushed the door open and yawned again. Three smaller hedgehogs pummeled him, almost knocking him to the ground. Mornstein gave a small laugh.

"Morning boys," He said with a smile.

The oldest of three giggles softly.

"Good morning father!" The youngest said in excitement.

The middle child of the three smiled brightly.

"Momma said you came back to the castle late last night father," the youngest said, looking up at Mornstein with curiosity.

"That's right Sirius," Mornstein answered.

"Why?" The middle child of the three asked.

"Because I had to save Meriwether from drowning, Casimir," Mornstein answered again, in a little lower tone.

"He almost drowned!" The oldest exclaimed.

"That's right Zander. He's fine now. I was just about to go check on him," Mornstein told them, with a small smile.

Zander released a joyful gasp.

"Can we see him too father?" Zander asked eagerly.

"I suppose you can," Mornstein agreed with a childish smirk.

"Yay!" The boys shouted in unison.

Mornstein laughed and started to walk towards Meriwether's door. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Meriwether?" Mornstein called his brother's name and waited patiently for a response.

Meriwether groaned, but he doesn't answer.

"Uncle Meriwether?" Sirius called his name as well.

Mornstein opened the door slowly.

"Meriwether? You alright?" Mornstein asked, walking slowly towards the bed.

Meriwether shifted slightly, his ears folded down. He moaned tiredly and curled up. Mornstein got closer and closer to the bed, his voice soft and sweet.

"Meriwether? Do you need me to go get Alois?" Mornstein sat down on the bed next to his brother.

Meriwether's voice was quiet.

"No, I'm alright..." he sighed.

"Uncle Meriwether?" Casimir walked towards the bed, his brothers following him.

Meriwether's ears twitched, causing the boys to stop. Meriwether shifted and looked at the three young princes of Meridia and blinked slowly. He yawned and smiled lightly.

"Hello boys," Meriwether said, happy to see the boys.

All three of them ran towards the bed, giggling and smiling.

"How ya feeling Uncle Meriwether?" Sirius asked him, curiosity filling his eyes.

"I'm alright Sirius," Meriwether said, putting his hand on Sirius' head and ruffling his fur.

"Did all the water drain out of your lungs?" Mornstein questioned, hoping the answer will be yes.

"I think we got most of the water out of my lungs, but I'm not for certain," Meriwether answered, looking up at his older brother.

Mornstein sighed.

 _'Great. So that means, there may still possibly be water in his lungs...isn't that just dandy?'_ Mornstein thought to himself, his brow starting to crease.

Meriwether coughed, the sound of watery mucus in his lungs.

 _'Good grief, that sounds like a complete hell. I can't let in though. Like father said, keep your head held high.'_ Mornstein looked at his children.

"Can you three give a moment please? I promise, you can come right back in when I'm done talking to your uncle," Mornstein asked politely.

Zander nodded and walked out of the room, shooing his brothers away as well. Meriwether looked up at Mornstein.

"Why did you have them leave?" He asked, puzzled.

Mornstein sighed.

"How long has it been, since father left?" Mornstein answered with another question.

Meriwether sat up.

"Almost fourteen years. Why ya ask?" Meriwether tilted his head.

Mornstein was a lot closer to Socrates than anyone else in his family when he was a kid, other than his mother, Lady Elizabeth. Mornstein sighed and stood up, walking to the window in Meriwether's room.

"I'm starting to lose hope in him coming back Meriwether. I just, don't feel like he's coming back to us anytime soon. If he's still alive that is." Mornstein said, rubbing his eyes real quick.

"Come on Mornstein, don't lose your faith in father. He'll come back. I'm sure of it." Meriwether tried to assure his older brother.

"How do you know Meriwether...? I've been waiting, fourteen long years for him, and he hasn't come back." Mornstein said shakily as his eyes begin to fill with tears.

Meriwether had seen his brother get emotional, but he knew Mornstein's emotions went haywire if his father was involved. He got up off the bed and walked towards Mornstein. Mornstein breathed in and let out a heavy sigh.

 _'Come on Mornstein don't get emotional. Keep your head...held...high...'_ Mornstein tried to get himself to calm down, even though his bottom lip was starting to quiver.

He bit his bottom lip to try and stop it, but his emotions got out of hand and he just bursted. Meriwether stopped dead in his tracks and watched his brother, the person he looked up to for so long, having an emotional breakdown. Mornstein collapsed to his knees and buried his face into his hands.

 _'No! This is not how a king is supposed to be!'_ Mornstein yelled at himself on the inside, but not on the out.

Meriwether walked closer to Mornstein slowly.

"M-Mornstein?" Meriwether stuttered, slowly reaching his hand out.

Mornstein didn't look at him. He sinks lower and lower to the ground with each slowly passing second.

 _'Where are you father? You promised me you would come back! Why aren't you here! Please, please come back!'_ Mornstein begged mentally for his father to return.

Meriwether put his hand on Mornstein's shoulder, his ears bending back. Mornstein dragged Meriwether down and hugged him tightly, showing no signs of letting go. Meriwether looked at him with a blank, but confused expression. He wrapped his arms around Mornstein's shaking body. Mornstein buried his face into Meriwether's shoulder and sobbed, his face becoming red. They heard one of the boys knock on the door.

"Daddy?" Casimir's small, innocent voice called.

Meriwether looked up at the door, and then back at Mornstein. Mornstein didn't respond to his son and continued to bawl. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

 _'How am I supposed to get him to stop? He loves father very much, and he really wants him to come back. I do too, but I'm not as emotionally bonded with him as much as Mornstein is. He's known father longer than I have...'_ Meriwether sighed and stroked his brother's black and blue colored fur.

Mornstein eventually stopped crying, his eyes still red. He touched the necklace, and sighed. His voice was low and quiet.

"Please come back soon..."


	3. Brother Sees Brother Does

Mornstein had left Meriwether's room a while ago, leaving Meriwether alone to ponder over some things. Meriwether ran his hand down one of his extra quills, a trait him and his brother got from their father.

Meadowlark didn't have any extra quills, for she was like their mother. Meriwether closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

 _'It must be hard, being the sibling whose known father the longest. And being king of Meridia. God it must put a heavy weight on him...'_ Meriwether sighed, knowing that his brother, the king, even had his moments.

Alois knocked on the door quietly, but it was loud enough for Meriwether to hear.

"Lord Meriwether? May I come in?" Alois' voice kind of had a shy tone in it.

Meriwether rested his head on one of his hands.

"Come in." His voice was a little stern.

Alois came in, looking at Meriwether.

"Is everything alright sir?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

Meriwether looked up at him.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Meriwether answered, sighing and looking down at the floor in the process.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Alois walked towards the bed.

"Well, saw my own brother cry not too long ago..." Meriwether said quietly.

Alois' ears bend back. He never heard of the king crying before.

"But, I thought-"

"He does cry, Alois. It seems hard to believe, but it's true," Meriwether cut him off.

 _'I just hope he doesn't tell Azura now. Mornstein would probably kill me if Alois tells Azura he cried...'_ Meriwether let out a deep, grief-stricken, sigh.

Alois looked at him in concern. He had never seen Meriwether or Mornstein that riddled with horribly negative and saddening emotions.

"Should I leave and give you a moment to yourself Lord Meriwether?" Alois asked, not wanting to get into Meriwether's personal bubble.

"You can if you want Alois...it's not like everybody in this castle doesn't know what mine and Mornstein's problem is..." Meriwether's voice was set in a low, sour, pained, tone.

Alois raised a brow.

"Wait what? Are you saying?"

"That others know about Lord Socrates? That's exactly what I'm saying Alois..." Meriwether said, causing Alois to become shocked.

Why would Meriwether call his father by his REAL name? The situation started to confuse Alois.

"Sir? Did you just call your father by his real name?" Alois asked, puzzled and curious.

"Indeed..." Meriwether answered in a soft, barely audible, whisper.

"Why?" Alois asked, becoming increasingly confused.

"I don't know anymore..." Meriwether choked, looking up at the single photo of his father sitting on the bedside table.

 _'Why won't you come back?'_ Meriwether bit his lip, the same occurrence of emotions his brother experienced trapping him.

 _'Bullet hell Meriwether, don't give in...don't...'_ Meriwether pleaded, trying to find some sort of relief in the midst.

"My Lord?" Alois walked slowly towards him, not knowing what'll happen if he tries getting in Meriwether's personal business.

Meriwether doesn't answer him, his grief shackling his vocal cords and deeming him speechless.

"Lord Meriwether...?" Alois reached his hand out towards Meriwether.

Meriwether's eyes swelled with tears, causing Alois to back off. Alois exited the room and closed the door behind him quietly. Tears started falling to the floor like a light rain.

 _'I'm letting myself slip through the cracks...bullet hell bullet hell bullet hell!'_ Meriwether yelled at himself mentally, knowing it's really not going to help.

"Bullet hell!" He snapped, knowing Mornstein probably heard him.

Alois stopped dead in his tracks, not even halfway down the stairs. He turned around and looked up.

"Lord Meriwether?" He said silently.

Mornstein's ears stood up straight. He turned towards the wall that was shared with Meriwether's room.

"Meriwether?" He started to walk towards the door out to the hallway.

 _'He's gonna end up hurting himself...I shouldn't have said anything...I just made this a living hell for the both of us...'_ Mornstein scolded himself.

Feeling as if he caused this, he walked out of his room and looked at Alois.

"Did you talk to him?" Mornstein asked, making Alois jump slightly.

"Y-yes sir? Why?" Alois stuttered and looked at Mornstein.

Mornstein sighed and placed his hand on Meriwether's door.

 _'Please don't kill me please don't kill me please don't kill me'_ Mornstein prayed as he pushed the door open.

Meriwether was on his knees, tightly clutching the only photo of Socrates he had.

"Bullet hell..." he whimpered quietly.

"Meriwether?" Mornstein's voice sounded completely calm.

The picture glass was stained with Meriwether's tears.

"'Meriwether? C'mon answer me brother..." Mornstein started walking slowly towards him.

Meriwether looked up at him, his face red. Mornstein crouched by him and put his hand on Meriwether's shoulder.

"It got to ya didn't it?" Mornstein asked calmly and quietly.

Meriwether nodded shyly and looked down at the photo. Mornstein looked down at the photo as well, the image of his father still as perfect as it was when Meriwether got it. Mornstein also had a photo of Socrates, but his was hidden somewhere in his and Azura's room.

 _'He snapped...no wonder he said bullet hell...he doesn't normally say it unless he's ticked off or something bothering him...'_ Mornstein remembered and looked back at Meriwether.

"Something's bothering you...I know it cause ya don't normally say bullet hell unless something's giving ya grief or you're just out of it Meriwether." Mornstein said, knowing that it got his brother's attention.

Meriwether looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"I-..." He choked on words.

"Come on Meriwether, say it. You miss him as much as I do even though I've known him longer and grew closer to him than you or Meadowlark did..." Mornstein answered for Meriwether.

Meriwether looked at him, his eyes a little wider. Mornstein took in a breath and let it go slowly.

"I've had to stop Meadowlark from crying six times already. I don't need my younger brother doing the same." Mornstein said, even though he was crying a while ago.

 _'I can't keep track of my siblings and rule a kingdom at the same time. That causes too much stress on not only me, but also the people of the kingdom. And it puts stress on the family as well. What do I do?'_ Mornstein sighed and wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

Meriwether hugged him back tightly, laying his head on Mornstein's shoulder.

"It's alright Meriwether. Just let it aaallll out." Mornstein coaxed, trying to allow Meriwether to find some solace in all of this.

Meriwether tried to curl closer to Mornstein, still holding him tightly. Being shorter than Mornstein, he was able to rest his head on Mornstein's chest without it bothering either of them. Mornstein stroked his red and yellow fur.

"Mo-Mornstein?" Meriwether looked up at him, his eyes still full of despair.

"Yes Meriwether?" Mornstein looked down at Meriwether.

"W-was f-father d-d-different before I was b-born?" Meriwether stuttered.

Mornstein's eyes widen a bit. He looked up and every last memory he had with Socrates raced through his mind.

"Mornstein?" Meriwether got worried.

Mornstein blinked and came back to reality, looking a little confused.

"He wasn't any different from how he was when you were born Meriwether," he finally said.

Mornstein sighed silently to himself and looked back down at his younger laid his head back on Mornstein's chest, hiccupping slightly. Mornstein stroked his fur again, coaxing him to calm down. Meriwether eventually did, and slowly fell asleep. Mornstein picked him up off the floor and laid him back in bed, covering him with the blanket and kissing his forehead softly.

"Sweet dreams...brother."


	4. Dreaming And Responsibilty

"Dad wait!" Mornstein yelled, giggling as his small legs carried him to his father.

He tackled Socrates and latched onto his leg.

"Ha-ha I got your leg I got your leg!" He squealed happily, looking up at his father.

Socrates let out a small chuckle and picked Mornstein up. Mornstein bopped Socrates' nose, laughing at the fact that it twitched whenever he did that. Socrates did the same thing to Mornstein's nose.

"I can do the same thing to you," he said with a quiet laugh.

Mornstein covered his nose and giggled.

"Can't get my nose now!" He laughed and bopped Socrates' nose again.

"True. But there's one thing I can do that you can't!" Socrates said as he started to tickle Mornstein.

Mornstein let out a high-pitched squeal and started laughing.

"Noooooo, not the tickle monster!" He begged, while still laughing in the process.

Socrates didn't stop and kept tickling Mornstein. Mornstein's face got bright red.

"Stop stooooop! Hahahahahahaaa!" He kicked and tried to shove his father away, but his attempts were futile.

Socrates eventually stopped and looked at Mornstein.

"I love you Mornstein. I love you and Meriwether and Meadowlark and Mommy. You know that right?" Socrates asked, sitting Mornstein on his lap.

"Yes I do know that Daddy!" Mornstein said with a bright smile.

Socrates laughed a little.

"Good. Don't ever think that Daddy don't love you no more ok? No matter what, Daddy will always love you and your brother and sister and your Mommy." Socrates stroked Mornstein's fur and gave him a warm smile.

He started to fade away as Mornstein started to wake up.

"Daddy?" Mornstein mumbled and shifted, curling into a loose ball.

His eyes opened a little, and he sighed.

"Oh...it was just a dream," he realized, a little disappointed.

He sat up and let out a long yawn, stretching in the process by habit.

"How long was I asleep for?" Mornstein rubbed his eyes and stood up.

He slowly walked upstairs, his ears twitching as a familiar sound started to ring through the air.

 _'I'm coming Meriwether, I'm coming...'_ he thought silently to himself.

Mornstein rubbed his eyes and yawned again as he headed for Meriwether's door. He knocked on the door.

"Meriwether? Can I come in?" Mornstein asked, a little worried.

"Y-yeah, you can come in," Meriwether said coughing.

Mornstein opened the door slowly and looked at Meriwether.

"You alright?" Mornstein asked, walking towards the bed and crouching down by it.

Meriwether choked and coughed, his ears bending back. He shook his head.

"Do I need to get Alois?" Mornstein rested his hand on Meriwether's forehead.

He nodded his head slowly, collapsing onto his back. Mornstein stood up and walked out of the room.

 _'Go get Alois, and then go get into some more reasonable attire,'_ Mornstein reminded himself.

He walked downstairs where the servants are at, talking and laughing.

"Alois?" Mornstein said, causing all the servants to stop and look at him.

"Yes sir?" Alois said as he steps out of the group.

"I would like you to go upstairs and take care of Meriwether for the time being." Mornstein said as he ran his hand through his fur.

Alois nodded and walked towards the stairs past Mornstein. Mornstein turned and whispered in his ear.

"Make sure he isn't getting worse please. I really can't deal with a sick sibling along with the kingdom and the rest of the family." He said.

"Too much stress I'm assuming my Lord?" Alois questioned.

"Indeed. Just, do the best you can alright?" Mornstein asked, looking at Alois now.

"Yes sir." Alois headed up the stairs and into Meriwether's room.

Mornstein looked at the rest of the servants.

"Ciel?" He called out another name.

A small, younger looking hedgehog stepped out of the group.

"Yes sir?" He asked, looking up at Mornstein.

"I need you to keep an eye on the boys for me. I have some business I need to attend to." Mornstein said, turning to go back up the stairs.

"Is there anything we need to do sir?" Twin brothers Kronos and Kratos asked.

"Hm, now that I think about it, the gardens need tended to," Mornstein said with a smirk, knowing that Kronos and Kratos love taking care of the many bunches and varieties of vegetation that surround the castle.

Kronos and Kratos brighten up as they heard the words come out of Mornstein's mouth.

"I'd love to!" Kronos exclaimed.

"Dido!" Kratos squealed.

They ran out of the castle, laughing and jumping with joy.

"Have fun you two!" Mornstein said as he chuckled. "So much energy," he snickered as he headed back upstairs to his room.

Someone bumped into Mornstein.

"Oh. Sorry sir," the younger, much brighter colored, hedgehog apologizes as he tries to keep the items he's carrying from creating a catastrophe on the floor.

"It's alright Alejandro. You seem to be carrying a little much don't ya think?" Mornstein said as he cocked his head slightly to the left.

"Oh no no no sir, I'm perfectly fine." Alejandro said he stumbled a bit.

Mornstein sighed and laughed a bit.

"You sure?" He asked, not wanting to risk the safety of any of the royal servants, or his family for the matter.

"Y-yes my Lord." Alejandro said hesitantly, almost dropping something.

Mornstein caught the item and looked at it.

 _'Why a Russian doll? How odd.'_ Mornstein thought to himself as he looked up at Alejandro.

"Perhaps, I should get Balthazar to help you." Mornstein replied, running his hand across the smooth and brightly painted Russian doll's face.

"I-I'm sure sir, I can take care of this myself." Alejandro protested, just as Balthazar was walking up the stairs.

 _'Well, speak of the devil. How convenient.'_ Mornstein thought to himself with a smile.

"Balthazar. Could you please help Alejandro?" He asked as Balthazar made it up the top of the steps.

"Oh yes sir." Balthazar said as he walked over to Alejandro.

Mornstein walked past them, making sure not to knock anything over. He slipped into his room and closed the door silently. He still had the Russian doll in his hand. He set it on the table and walked towards the closet.

 _'Hm formal or casual?'_ Mornstein thought thankfully to himself.

 _'Uhm, Formal or casual wear? Well, it's not that important so, I'll be casual'_ he decided, getting dressed in about five minutes.

He adjusted his crown on top of his head just as Azura came in.

"Well, doesn't someone just look fancy," she joked a bit.

Mornstein looked at her and smirked.

"You know I can't just walk out of here looking like a mess," Mornstein said, laughing in the slightest.

"Well, I think you look perfectly fine Mornstein," Azura said, adjusting her own crown. "And I'm sure the boys would agree,"

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out, now won't we?" Mornstein suggested with a somewhat childish smile.

He took a quick look in the mirror and tilted his crown a little to the left.

"There we go," Mornstein said in satisfaction.

He walked towards the door, his cape flowing behind him. Azura followed him, her own transparent, somewhat jeweled, cape gliding behind her. They head down the stairs hand in hand. At the same time Zander went running down the hall into the same room his parents were in.

 _'Heh, right on time'_


	5. Stubborn and Snippy Make a Bad Mix

Zander skidded past his mother and father and then slid to a halt. He looked up at Mornstein with wide eyes.

"Whoa Daddy, why do you look so fancy?" Zander asked eagerly.

Mornstein immersed a small chuckle and looked at Zander.

"Daddy has things he's got to do today, so he's has to look his best," Mornstein said, twisting his staff around.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Zander asked in curiosity.

"Oh maybe an hour and a half at the most," Mornstein answered.

"And while Daddy's gone you boys need to be good for Ciel," Azura added in, her hands cupped together.

Zander grinned.

"I love it when Ciel gets to watch us!" He said enthusiastically.

Mornstein gave off a warm smile.

"That's great! Maybe he should watch the boys more often." He joked as Azura laughed lightly.

"He might end up being driven crazy after a long while," Azura stated, looking at Zander with a smile.

"What, us? We would never drive Ciel crazy!" Zander exclaimed laughing.

Mornstein started to walk towards the large, extremely detailed and intricate, double doors of the castle. He looked behind himself and moved his hand in a small waving gesture.

"I'll be back soon," He said, pushing the door open and walking out into the midday sunlight.

The door shut behind him with a semi loud sound. Zander looked up at Azura with bright eyes. Azura returned her son's look with a light smile. Zander ran off to go find Ceil.

 _'He's so full of energy. But then again, he is a kid,'_ Azura thought to herself with a small laugh.

 _'Oh that's right! I'm suppose to look after Meriwether with Alois while Mornstein is gone,'_ Azura realized and decided to head upstairs.

Alois skidded past her and then suddenly stopped. He turned around.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you Lady Azura!" Alois quickly said.

"Oh it's alright Alois. But, I do dare ask, why were you running?" Azura questioned, tilting her head a bit.

"Oh. Well-AH!" Alois tumbled over as the boys tackled him and giggled.

Azura looked at Casimir and put her hand on her hip.

"Casimir? I thought you three were playing with Ceil?" Azura said, a little confused.

"We were Mommy! But Ceil had to go take of something real quick so we started playing with Alois!" Sirius piped up and giggled.

"Oh. Well, Alois has to help me with your uncle while your father is out today." Azura said, looking at Alois.

His face was blank, but confused and a little scared as well. The young princes tumbled off of him and looked at each other, snickering and laughing. Alois sat up and ran his hand through his fur, breathing a sigh of relief.

"C'mon Alois. We can't keep Meriwether waiting forever," Azura said, holding her hand out to help him up.

Alois took her hand shyly and stood up. They started walking towards the door leading into Meriwether's room. Zander looked at his younger brothers and stood up. He ran down the stairs, his brothers following. Azura looked over her shoulder and saw them. She laughed slightly.

"They have so much energy." She said.

"A little too much if ya ask me," Alois added in, brushing his shirt off.

Azura smiled and ran her hand down on of her braided quills, something her and Mornstein had in common, but her's were "braided" while Mornstein's were smooth. Alois got to Meriwether's door surprisingly before Azura did, even though he was behind her. Could it have been that he got in front of her without her noticing? He waited at the door, being patient to open it before Azura let him. Azura looked at him and nodded slightly, her hand resting on her hip again. Alois opened the door slowly and poked his head in.

"Lord Meriwether?" Alois said his name quietly.

Meriwether curled into a loose ball under the blankets, but didn't respond to Alois' shy voice.

"Meriwether?" Azura's soft voice called out in the open air.

Meriwether's head came off the pillow a bit. Alois and Azura walked into his room slowly. Meriwether moaned softly and shifted, his back still facing towards the both of them. Azura paced over to his bed. Meriwether's ears twitched in her presence. He sluggishly sat up and tried to gain focus. His eyes made him look like he was disorientated. He rubbed his eyes with one of his hands and looked up at Azura nauseously. Azura sat down on the bed by him and cupped her hands together in her lap.

"Where's...Mornstein...?" Meriwether asked, still half asleep.

"He has things he needs to do today, so he isn't here right now," Azura answered.

 _'I hope Meriwether doesn't become reluctant just because of Mornstein not being here,'_ Azura thought, praying Meriwether cooperated with them.

Alois looked at Meriwether and cleared his throat.

"Lord Meriwether," he started, "Lord Mornstein won't be back for about an hour and a half. So Lady Azura and I are suppose to tend to you while he's gone." Alois said, rubbing his foot into the carpet.

Meriwether pulled the blanket over his head and wrappe it around himself, his face still able to see.

 _'Oh great, he's going to start acting like a kid. Mornstein warned me about this,'_ Azura sighed and looked at Meriwether.

"You gotta cooperate with us, alright?" Azura tried coaxing him to pull the blanket away from his face.

Meriwether's shoulders rose up and he looked away from her. He pouted and kept his eyes towards the wall. Alois walked closer to the bed and looked at Azura in a slight bit of confusion. Meriwether looked at them and then looked back at the wall.

"Meriwether, you need to cooperate with us. You can't be stubborn," Azura said, trying to get him to take the help.

Meriwether stared at her, still not responding to them. Alois walked out of the room, trying to find something. Meriwether curled up into a ball and kept his eyes locked on Azura.

 _'He needs to cooperate. Why is he being so stubborn?'_ Azura returned Meriwether's look.

Alois came back with the medicine Meriwether was supposed to take. Meriwether looked away from Azura and Alois and looked at the window.

"Lord Meriwether, you have to take your medicine," Alois tried to coax.

Meriwether snorted and tilted his head up a little towards the ceiling.

"Meriwether please, you can't be bull-headed with us while your brother is away," Azura stated.

Meriwether scowled and his nostrils flare.

 _'Why is he being so refusive?'_ Azura sighed a little impatiently.

"Meriwether please just take your medicine," Azura said.

"Bullet hell," Meriwether sneered and crossed his arms.

Azura looked at him with semi wide eyes. He had never said that to her before.

"Meriwether," Azura's tone changed a bit.

Meriwether looked at her with a snobby glare.

"Bullet hell," he said with a little more irritation in his voice.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Azura said firmly.

"As if that's any of your concern," Meriwether retorted.

His attitude was completely different from how he normally acted.

 _'Is it possible that he's bipolar?'_ Azura thought.

Mornstein never told Azura if his brother was bipolar or not. Alois tried getting Meriwether to take his medication, but his attempts were extremely futile. Alois tried one more time, but Meriwether jumped off of the bed and over Alois, landing neatly on his feet. He folded his arms again.

"You're not gonna get me to take those. Hope ya know that," Meriwether said, tapping his foot.

Azura looked at him with a sort of sour glare.

"Why are you being so stubborn all of a sudden?" Azura asked with a bit of tension behind her voice.

Meriwether looked at her and flared his nostrils a bit.

"Bullet hell," Meriwether answered shifting the placement of his feet.

"That doesn't answer my question," Azura said. "I beseech you, tell me why you're being stubborn."

"Bullet. Hell." Meriwether avoided the question with the same words.

Azura started to get the slightest bit irritated.

"Tell me Meriwether." She said a little impatient.

"Bullet hell." Meriwether ground his teeth.

"Say something other than that Meriwether," Azura said, losing her patience bit by ever loving bit.

"I'm. Not. Being. Stubborn." Meriwether said.

"Why won't you cooperate?" Azura asked.

Meriwether stayed quiet on that question. He looked at the window and waited for Mornstein to return. He battled with Alois and Azura as they tried to give him his medication and attempted to feed him.

 _'He's being real cocky and obstinate. I wonder why.'_ Alois thought to himself as Azura sighed.

 _'I just hope Mornstein comes back so we can figure out why he's being picky and tenacious.'_ Azura thought to herself, now praying for Mornstein to return.


	6. Even Kings Feel Pain

When Mornstein returns he looks extremely tired and worn out. He moans in pain and walks slowly upstairs to his study. He opens the door and sinks into the soft and cozy chair at his desk. Mornstein breathes a long sigh of relief and closes his eyes. Casimir stands in the doorway and looks at Mornstein. Could it have been possible that he heard his father's aching moaning?

"Daddy? Are you alright?" Casimir walks into the room and walks over to the desk, climbing up into Mornstein's lap.

Mornstein looks down at Casimir and winces a bit.

"Daddy's back is just sore Casimir. I'll be alright, I promise," Mornstein says in grimacing, aching, tedious, pain.

He grits his teeth and closes his eyes again, causing Casimir to become greatly concerned and worried.

"I'm getting Tybalt. I'll be right back," Casimir says as he jumps off the chair and runs out of Mornstein's study.

Mornstein moans loudly, knowing his brother can probably hear him, and maybe even Azura.

 _'_ _This really hurts...I don't know what I did for my back to be in this much pain...'_ Mornstein thinks to himself.

He looks up and sees his brother staring at him. He returns his brother's look painfully.

"Mornstein? Are you alright brother?" Meriwether asks concerned.

"My back hurts, a lot..." Mornstein answers with another series of painful moaning.

Casimir comes back in with Tybalt, looking up at Mornstein, and then at Tybalt.

"Tybalt..." Mornstein groans, slightly curling into a loose ball in the chair.

"My Lord," Tybalt says, walking slowly towards the desk.

Mornstein sprawls the upper part of his body onto the desk, his hands hanging over the front of the desk. He grimaces and groans, his side starting to hurt as well. He swallows hard and moans, slight whimpering noises being heard as well. Tybalt puts his hand lightly on Mornstein's shoulder.

"Can you move without your back bothering you sir?" Tybalt asks.

Mornstein shakes his head slowly.

"Even breathing is starting to become a challenge without it hurting," he answers, swallowing again.

Tybalt helps Mornstein out of the chair and puts Mornstein's arm over his shoulder. Mornstein's winces and moans loudly through locked teeth. Meriwether helps and puts Mornstein's other arm over his shoulder. Mornstein looks at his brother wearily, swallowing and almost collapsing. He slouches and almost falls to the ground, bringing Tybalt and Meriwether with him. Meriwether catches him in time and stands him back up. An extremely sharp pain runs up Mornstein's back, causing him to grimace and emit another long strand of moaning and grunting. Meriwether puts his hand on Mornstein's back lightly and starts rubbing his back. Mornstein's shoulders tense up a bit, his body leaning towards Meriwether. Meriwether takes over and picks Mornstein up, looking at Tybalt.

"Go get a hot bath ready for my brother," Meriwether orders. Tybalt nods and walks away in the other direction.

Mornstein looks up at his brother and groans.

"It hurts...so much..." Mornstein moans, his eyes watering from the pain.

"I'll have one of the servants rub your back later if that helps at all," Meriwether says, trying to reassure Mornstein.

"That'd...be nice..." Mornstein says quietly, laying his head on Meriwether's arm.

Meriwether takes Mornstein into his room and carefully starts to take everything off of him. Mornstein becomes stubborn and bull-headed when Meriwether tries to take his necklace off. He keeps his hands around the necklace, avoiding Meriwether's hands and staying very protective of his necklace.

"Mornstein c'mon, you can't wear that in water," Meriwether tries reaching his hand for Mornstein's necklace.

Mornstein jolts away and starts to curl into a tight ball, ignoring his pain.

"Mornstein you can't wear our father's necklace in a bathtub, you know that," Meriwether in a sterner voice.

"You're not getting it off of me Meriwether," Mornstein growls, the pain becoming excruciating. ' _I can't stay in a ball any longer. I have to uncurl...'_ Mornstein moans and grunts.

Meriwether crouches down by the bed and looks at his brother concerned. Mornstein starts to uncurl, tears slowly falling down his face.

"Mornstein?" Meriwether notices the tears. "Are you alright?"

"My back hurts so much...it's excruciating..." Mornstein says painfully.

Meriwether puts his hand lightly on Mornstein's back. Mornstein winces a bit and tenses up. Meriwether starts rubbing his back softly and slowly. Mornstein's shoulders start to relax, welcoming the soothing feeling.

 _'_ _Oh this feels niiice,'_ Mornstein lets out a long sigh of relief.

His hands slowly start moving away from his neck, the necklace becoming vulnerable. Meriwether looks at his brother's neck and moves his hand slowly towards the jeweled necklace. Mornstein looks at Meriwether with unfocused eyes. Meriwether's hand stops an inch away from Mornstein's neck. He looks at Mornstein, wondering if he should reach any farther for the necklace.

"Take it..." Mornstein says quietly.

Meriwether pulls the necklace off of Mornstein slowly, looking at his brother's depressed face. Mornstein lays his head on the pillow and stares at the headboard. Meriwether sets the necklace carefully on the table and continues rubbing Mornstein's back. Mornstein sinks his face into the pillow and sighs.

"How reluctant were you while I was gone?" Mornstein asks.

"Come on, you should know me by now. I was being an extremely stubborn, reluctant, child," Meriwether says with a light laugh.

Mornstein laughs a bit and looks at him.

"You're always gonna be a cocky child, aren't you?" Mornstein says in a slight joking manner.

Meriwether rolls his eyes.

"Exactly," he says, his hand moving down towards the lower part of Mornstein's back.

Mornstein flinches and closes his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Oh! Sorry," Meriwether exclaims, moving his hand away.

Mornstein looks at him, one of his eyes still closed.

"I-it's fine Meriwether...you just hit a sensitive spot," Mornstein says, swallowing and shifting lightly.

Meriwether gently places his hand down on Mornstein's back again. Mornstein surprisingly falls asleep, even though the pain was bothering him greatly. Unfortunately, Tybalt comes into the room not even ten minutes later. Meriwether looks up at him with concerned eyes. Mornstein looks really peaceful, making Meriwether ponder over the thought of waking him up.

 _'_ _He's tired but, with his back bothering him as soon as he wakes up he'll start moaning again. Bullet hell, what am I supposed to do?'_ Meriwether thinks as he stares at his brother's calm and quiet visage.

Mornstein shifts and mumbles, his back apparently not bothering him right now.

 _'_ _I really don't have a choice do I? I might as well wake him up. I might regret it later though,'_ Meriwether sighs and puts his hand lightly on Mornstein's shoulder.

He shakes him carefully and slowly.

"Mornstein? Mornstein ya got to wake up," Meriwether says softly.

Mornstein groans and curls into a loose ball.

 _'_ _Why does he have to be a heavy sleeper like our father is?'_ Meriwether shakes Mornstein again.

"Mornstein," Meriwether says his name again in a softer tone.

Mornstein still doesn't open his eyes. He mumbles and hugs the pillow, nuzzling his face into it. Meriwether's hand drops to his side. He stands up and carefully picks Mornstein up off the bed, making sure not to wake him up.

 _'_ _I may as well just let him sleep,'_


	7. Rest is Well Deserved

Meriwether walked silently out of Mornstein's room, Mornstein peacefully sleeping in his arms. Mornstein mumbled and curled lightly, moaning softly. Meriwether walked into the bathroom, the steaming clear water in the bathtub calling Mornstein's name. Meriwether set Mornstein down into the tub carefully. The warmth of the bathwater caused Mornstein to start coming to. Mornstein's eyes started to flutter.

 _'I'm...so...warm...? Wha-...a bathtub?'_ Mornstein thought tiredly.

He yawned, his eyes opening slowly. The blurry visage of his younger brother came into view.

"Meriwether...?" he said wearily.

"Mornstein," Meriwether looked at his older sibling.

The warmth of the bathwater soothed Mornstein's aching back. He laid his head on the side of the tub and yawned again.

 _'I just...want to...'_ his eyes started to close.

Meriwether pet his brother's head and sighed. Mornstein's eyes fluttered again, looking up at Meriwether.

 _'I...I want...out of here but...it's so...relaxing...'_ Mornstein stretched and sunk a little into the water.

Meriwether walked out of the bathroom to go get Tybalt. Mornstein watched him walk out and sighed tiredly. His eyes started to close again, causing him to sink farther into the bathwater. He yawned and started to fall asleep. Meriwether came back with Tybalt in a few minutes.

"As soon as you're done with him in here, take him back into to his room so he can rest," Meriwether said calmly.

Tybalt nodded as Meriwether walked out of the bathroom so he could return to his own room. Mornstein heard the door close, his eyes opening. Tybalt looked at him with both kind and concerned eyes. Mornstein moaned softly, his left ear starting to lop over. Tybalt tended to him and kept him awake as long as he could so Mornstein would cooperate. Mornstein slightly flinched whenever Tybalt touched his back, making Tybalt's order a little more challenging.

"My Lord," Tybalt looked at him with a relaxed look.

Mornstein laid his head back onto the side of the bathtub, his arms draping over the side. Crystal drops of water dripped from his hands onto the shower rug. Tybalt lightly scrubbed Mornstein's body with a wet rag, making sure to be gentle with Mornstein's back. Mornstein sighed and closed his eyes once more.

 _'I...can't keep myself...awake...I need to...'_ Mornstein's thoughts trailed away as he started to lose himself in blissful sleep.

Tybalt didn't bother to try and wake him up. He continued carrying out his order and managed to get Mornstein out of the tub by himself. He dried Mornstein off, Mornstein still half asleep, and got him dressed. He walked Mornstein down to his room and pushed the door open slowly. When Tybalt got Mornstein under the covers Meriwether peeked into the room, his eyes meeting Mornstein's. Tybalt exited the room, slipping past Meriwether and walking down the hallway. Meriwether took his normal spot in the room next to the bed and kept his eyes aligned with his brother's.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Meriwether asked.

Mornstein yawned, his eyes starting to close.

"I just...want to..." his sentence trailed off as he falls into a peaceful and much needed rest.

Meriwether chuckled and smiled warmly.

"Sleep well, king of Meridia," Meriwether said quietly and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He walked back to his room and entered, closing the door behind him and releasing whatever coughs and sneezes he was attempting to hold in. He ended up having a sneezing fit and stumbled towards the bed, collapsing onto it and sneezing once more into one of the pillows.

 _'Bullet hell, shouldn't have tried to hold those back'_ Meriwether thinks to himself, shunning himself for his own stupidity.

He sneezed again and rubbed his nose.

"Yep, definitely shouldn't have done that..." he sighed, faceplanting back into the pillow.

He started thinking of something that he instantly regretted thinking of.

 _'What if he's dead? No no he can't be, right? He wouldn't be'_ Meriwether's mind started racing with questions.

 _'Is he dead? Is he alive? If he's alive where is he? Is he coming back? Will he acknowledge us if he does come back? What if he never comes back? What if he never left to ally another kingdom in the first place? What if he's trying to distance himself away from us? What if Mornstein starts getting anxious about him? What if...he doesn't really love us...'_ Meriwether sat up and took in a deep breath.

He looked up to see his door slightly cracked open. To his realization, his door was being opened slowly. He raised his head up slightly. His voice is quiet enough for only himself to hear.

"Am I imagining things, or is that door actually opening?" He pondered, as a small hand grasped the side of the door.

His shoulders relaxed as he realized it's only one of the young princes, a grin appearing across his face.

"You know you can come in," he blurted as Casimir's little face peered at his uncle. "Is there something you need Casimir?" Meriwether asked, tilting his head slightly.

Casimir's ears twitched.

"Is Daddy ok?" He asked curiously.

"He's fine Casimir. Just needs some rest," Meriwether said.

Casimir let go of the door and walked up to Meriwether's bed, climbing up onto it and sitting next to Meriwether. Meriwether looked at him and smiled warmly.

 _'It's nice having them around the castle'_ Meriwether thought happily.

Casimir looked up at him, smiling like normal. He leaned against Meriwether and nuzzled into his side slightly. Meriwether ruffled Casimir's fur gently, causing the young child to giggle.

"So how long is Daddy gonna be in his and Mommy's room?" Casimir asked, hugging Meriwether.

"Until he wakes up I guess. I'm sure he'll be up in a few hours though," Meriwether said.

Casimir looked at the door.

"Uncle Meriwether?" He looked up at Meriwether.

"Yes Casimir?" Meriwether returned his nephew's look.

"Will you come play with us?"


	8. Play in Mind, Sleep Instead

"You want me to play with you and your brothers?" Meriwether asks, slightly confused.

Casimir nods, his small hand on Meriwether's much larger hand. Meriwether looks down at Casimir's hand.

 _'Hm, maybe I should go play with them'_ He thinks to himself.

Casimir snuggles up against Meriwether and yawns. Meriwether looks at him, his ears twitching. He puts his arm around the young boy and holds him close. Casimir yawns again, his ears tilting. Meriwether smiles warmly, nuzzling the child's head gently.

"Uncle Meriwether?" Casimir's voice is soft and calm.

"Yes Casimir? Meriwether yawns as well.

Casimir lays his head on Meriwether's lap.

"Do you think," he pauses and yawns again, "Daddy will ever see his Daddy again?"

 _'Why would he ask a question like this?'_ Meriwether ponders before answering.

"I don't know Casimir. We'll just have to wait and see what time brings," he says, yawning again just as Casimir had been doing earlier.

"Oh. Well, do you think it would make him happy?" Casimir asks.

"Of course it would! But, you got to remember, he's mine and Meadowlark's Daddy too," Meriwether answers.

"Oh yeah! Would you be happy?" Casimir questions.

"Of course! It'd be nice to see the old man," Meriwether says laughing lightly.

Casimir yawns again, his eyes closing. He slowly falls asleep, curling into a little ball on Meriwether's lap. Meriwether carefully moves Casimir onto the bed, smiling warmly. He yawns again.

 _'Oh great, now I'M yawning. No wonder they say yawning is contagious,'_ Meriwether thinks to himself, laughing softly.

He lies down by Casimir and looks up at the ceiling for a while before drifting off to sleep as well. Zander and Sirius run down the hallway looking for their brother, not knowing he went into Meriwether's room. Zander accidentally bumps into his great uncle's leg. The taller, older hedgehog turns and looks at the two of them.

"Hello boys," he says in his usual calm and steady tone.

"Hi Daisuke!" Sirius says, since him and his brothers don't normally refer to Daisuke with the title _"Great Uncle"._

"Is there something you two need?" Daisuke asks.

"We were wondering where Casimir went," Zander answers.

"He went that way," Daisuke says, pointing to Meriwether's door.

Zander and Sirius run down the hall to Meriwether's room. Zander pokes his head into Meriwether's room and looks around.

"Do you see him?" Sirius asks.

Zander's eyes pan over to the bed.

"Yea, I do now." Zander says, seeing his brother asleep.

Sirius pushes his way into the doorway. They see both Meriwether and Casimir fast asleep on Meriwether's bed.

"Whoa, they're passed out," Sirius says looking at the both of them.

"Well, we better be quiet then cause they aren't the only people asleep," Zander says.

Huh? Who else is asleep?" Sirius questions.

"Daddy's sleeping too since his back is bothering him," Zander answers.

"Oh right," Sirius remembers.

Zander yawns, his ears lopping over a bit.

"Looking at them is making me tired as well," Zander says.

"Yea, me too," Sirius says, yawning as well.

They walk into Meriwether's room and get up onto the bed. They find good spots next to their uncle's sleeping body and curl up, falling asleep slowly. They sleep for almost four hours before Meriwether is woken up by a quite familiar voice.

"Meriwether? Meriwether wake up," a female voice says.

Meriwether groans and rubs his eyes.

"What do you want Azura?" He asks, yawning and sitting up.

"I'm not the one who wants you. Your brother does. Sadly, he won't get up off the bed to come and get you himself, so I had to for him." Azura says.

Meriwether gets up off the bed and looks down at the still peacefully sleeping children. He smiles.

"So small," he says.

"And fun to be around," Azura adds. "Now, go on. Go see what Mornstein wants," she says.

Meriwether yawns again and walks out of his room down the hall to his brother's room. He places his hand on the door when he gets there, pushing it open slowly.

"Mornstein?" He says quietly.

Mornstein shifts under the covers at the sound of his younger sibling's voice. He sneezes before answering.

"Meriwether..." he utters in a slightly scratchy voice.

Meriwether walks up towards the bed and sits on the bed by Mornstein.

"What are you needing brother?" Meriwether asks.

"Where's mother?" Mornstein manages to say.

"In the gardens with Kronos and Kratos. Where else would she be?" Meriwether says.

"I wouldn't know how to answer that honestly," Mornstein says, laughing softly.

"Are you wanting me to go get her?" Meriwether asks, readjusting the beads on his extra quills.

Mornstein nods, curling under the blanket. Meriwether notices something under the blanket.

"You're wearing it again, aren't you Mornstein?" Meriwether grins, knowing it's the necklace.

Mornstein pulls the blanket over his neck. Meriwether laughs lightly knowing he's right.

"I know you are Mornstein," Meriwether says laughing.

"Alright alright ya got me," Mornstein admits.

Meriwether pulls the blanket down off the necklace.

"You know I'm not going to give ya grief for putting it back on," Meriwether says.

Mornstein rolls his eyes.

"Yea yea I know I know," Mornstein says.

Meriwether laughs.

"So, what were you doing while I was dead to the world?" Mornstein asks.

"Well, started coughing and sneezing because, me, having the bright idea to try and hold it back, pulled an idiotic move. And then Casimir wanted me to play with him and his brothers, but he fell asleep on my lap and I eventually fell asleep as well. And woke up to the realization that all three of the boys were in my room asleep," Meriwether say, making Mornstein laugh.

"Well, you know they have quite a liking to you Meriwether," Mornstein says.

Meriwether laughs.

"As if that wasn't completely obvious brother," he says.

They both laugh. Meriwether then remembers the task at hand.

"Oh bullet hell, we got completely off course on what we were talking about in the first place," Meriwether says laughing.

"Were we even staying on topic to begin with?" Mornstein says smirking.

"I don't think we were," Meriwether replies.

"Well then," Mornstein says.

"So, should I go get mother?" Meriwether asks.

"It would be much appreciated if you did," Mornstein says.

Meriwether stands up and walks out of Mornstein's room to head to the gardens. He steps downstairs and slides past a couple of the servants. He pushes the doors open, bright sunshine filling his eyes. He whistles.

"Wow that's bright," he says, walking around to the gardens.

The garden is filled with bushes and flowers of all kinds. Roses in varieties of red, pink, yellow, blue, purple, orange, and magenta run parallel down the paved walkway. Tulips in shades of purple and white run perpendicular to the entrance of the garden. Grapes vines climb up the walls. Bushes of juniper, kinnikinnick, mirror plants, skyflowers, toyon, mop head hydrangea, and mint scattered across the flat grass. Meriwether takes a deep breath in. He lets it out slowly.

"So beautiful," he says.

He sees his mother helping Kronos and Kratos.

"No no no Kronos, Lazy Azura wanted lilacs over there," Kratos says.

"No Kratos Lord Mornstein wanted lavender bushes over there," Kronos disagrees.

"Why don't you two just put lilacs over there and lavender bushes next to them?" Elizabeth says.

 _'Oh, this is going to be good,'_


	9. Contemplation of the Heir

The two servants ponder over what Elizabeth said. They look at each other and then at her.

"But wouldn't that disrupt the organization of the vegetation?" They ask in unison.

"Then plant one of each in each corner of the garden," Meriwether says, getting their attention.

Elizabeth's attention goes to him as well.

"Well hello Meriwether," she says smiling.

"Hello mother," Meriwether says, smiling as well.

He walks over to her and hugs her, something he hasn't done in a while. Elizabeth looks up at him since he's taller than her.

"Is there something you're needing my son?" Elizabeth asks.

"Mornstein was wondering where you were and asked if I would kindly go and get you," Meriwether answers.

Kronos and Kratos look at Meriwether.

"Wait, he's awake?" Kronos asks.

"How did you know he was sleeping?" Meriwether asks confusedly.

Kratos looks at Kronos, Kronos returning his look. Kronos rubs his foot into the ground.

"Tybalt came out here and told us to be quiet since the Lord was sleeping," Kratos says.

"Of course he did," Meriwether says chuckling.

He still has ahold of his mother, his head resting on the top of her curls. She looks up at him smiling.

"How much longer are we going to keep your brother waiting?" She asks with a laugh.

"Oh right! Well, not any longer than this," Meriwether says.

"Then let's get going," Elizabeth says.

They walk out of the garden together, conversing about this and that. Meriwether sleeping with the boys comes up in the conversation.

"So wait, the boys crawled into bed with you and you woke up with them cuddling you in their sleep?" Elizabeth asks laughing.

Meriwether laughs.

"I did! Not even kidding!" he exclaims.

They laugh and walk up the stairs to the door of the castle.

"So, why was your brother sleeping in the first place?" Elizabeth asks.

"His back was bothering him," Meriwether answers.

They walk into the castle and head upstairs to Mornstein and Azura's room. Elizabeth opens the door slowly and walks into the room. Meriwether slips in to the room as well. Mornstein's eyes are closed again.

"Mornstein," Elizabeth says his name quietly.

Mornstein's eyes open slowly. He tries to regain focus. Meriwether folds his arms, something in his hand that's familiar to Mornstein. Mornstein's nose twitches due to the scent of mint. Elizabeth walks over to the bed and sits down by Mornstein. She strokes his fur, causing Mornstein to purr on contact.

"How ya feeling?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well, my back isn't hurting as much anymore," he answers, shifting.

His nose twitches again. Meriwether looks at him, his hand moving slightly. Mornstein starts sniffing the air, the sharp scent of mint traveling through the air. Meriwether grins. Mornstein looks at him.

"Why ya so smiley?" Mornstein asks, already knowing that it's most definitely mint that Meriwether is hiding.

"Oh nothing," Meriwether says snickering.

"Tell me brother. You can't hide mint from me and you know it," Mornstein says.

Meriwether chuckles.

"Just like father," he says.

"We never were able to hide mint leaves from him," Elizabeth says laughing lightly.

"Not my fault if mint is a tempting aroma," Mornstein says.

"You're also the only other family member that mint leaves seem to help. When it comes to stomach aches at least," Elizabeth says.

"I never quite understood that," Mornstein ponders.

"Neither did I," Meriwether says.

"You'll figure it out someday Mornstein I'm sure of it," Elizabeth says, running her hand through her son's ebony and azure fur.

Mornstein starts purring again at the soft and warm touch of his mother's hand.

"Such beautiful colors my boy. Your father never figured out why you were born with black fur," Elizabeth says.

"Well, with his mahogany and orange colored fur, I could see why it would bring up a lot of questions," Mornstein says. "I mean, hell, Meriwether's fur color is closer to father's than mine is. My fur doesn't even match yours mother."

Meriwether runs his hand down one of his extra quills.

"You're the special one Mornstein," he says, causing Mornstein to chuckle at him.

"Special...hm, father said I the odd duck of the bunch," Mornstein says.

"Well, you were an odd and eccentric child. And such a go-getter," Meriwether says laughing.

"You were no better little brother," Mornstein says.

Meriwether snickers and shakes his head back and forth.

"I also never understood why Meriwether got most of father's traits and yet everyone says I remind them of him," Mornstein says, rubbing his eyes.

Meriwether smirks.

"I'm going to tell you one thing brother, chest fur and fur color have nothing to do with reminding people of someone. Although, the extra fur is kinda nice," Meriwether says.

Mornstein rolls his eyes.

"You're cocky and strange. Weird mix," Mornstein teases.  
Meriwether shakes his head again. He hears the boys stirring in their sleep.

"Geez those boys sleep for a long time," Meriwether says.

"How long have they been asleep?" Mornstein asks.

"Maybe four or five hours," Meriwether answers.

"Damn. They must be curled up next to each other," Mornstein says chuckling.

Meriwether's ears twitch.

"Sounds like one of them is up now," Meriwether says.

He walks out to go see which of the young princes is awake. Mornstein yawns and sits up slowly, his mother's hand still on his head and ear. He nuzzles his face against her hand slightly, causing Elizabeth to smile and laugh lightly.

"Just like your father," she says.

The scent of mint is still in the air. Mornstein's mind is clouded by the scent and by the thought of his father.

"I always wondered why I was the first-born. Why I was heir to the throne. Why I'm part of the Meridian royal family. Why I met Azura. Why I have kids of my own. Why he hasn't come back," Mornstein says, sighing.

"Not everything can be answered Mornstein," Elizabeth says.

"And now that I think about it, I wonder what it'll be like when Zander takes the throne," Mornstein says.

Zander runs into the room with Meriwether behind him.

 _'Well speak of the devil'_


End file.
